Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pet toys, and more specifically to cat toys.
Related Art
Cats are known to be quite agile and capable of playing for extended periods of time, especially if appropriate distractions and toys are provided for their amusement and enjoyment. Toys specifically designed to engage cats in playful activity are well known. Toys such as fake mice, feathers and balls have all been marketed and sold to cat lovers in order to give their cats items to play with in place of their natural hunting activity that occurs in the wild. However, cats are smart and figure out their toys and often get bored with them.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a pet toy that is stimulating to the cats, and brings out the cat's instinct to hide, stalk, and pounce. The pet toy should be capable of being folded and easily transported and/or stored as desired, and unfolded into a substantial play area and have a plurality of toys, when deployed for use and entertainment.